Cazadores de Pridelands
by EnliKevin
Summary: Los felinos de la ciudadela de Deredes se preparan para recibir al rey de Duma sin percatarse de un mal que se acerca poco a poco hacia la capital de Prideland que no descansará hasta gobernarnos a todos. "Para el soldado, el civil, el mártir, la victima. Esto es la guerra." - 30STM
1. Capítulo 1

La luz del sol comenzaba a salir del horizonte iluminando los dorados pastos de la sabana y la ciudadela de Deredes se despertaba junto con sus ciudadanos, las hornillas de los herreros volvían a arder junto con las de los panaderos, los comerciantes sacaban a la calle sobre estantes toda su mercancía y las antorchas eran apagadas por los guardias nocturnos que volvían a casa para un merecido descanso, ya no se les necesitaba por el momento.

En el Distrito Militar, dentro de una habitación yacía dormido un enorme felino de nombre Parnok, un guerrero león que ejercía como oficio ser guardia de la ciudad, había ganado su puesto hace algunos meses más aun así soñaba con algún día volverse guerrero del grupo de exploración y salir de los muros exteriores.

La puerta retumbó con los golpes de una persona que llamaba con insistencia desde afuera, lo que obligó a Parnok a levantarse de la cama.

"Ya voy, ya voy. Solo denme un momento" dijo el león somnoliento estirándose de brazos y con los ojos aun cerrados. Los músculos todavía le dolían del día anterior pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Se levantó de un salto de lo que él llamaba una cama; un montón de paja sujeta a una base de madera con la ayuda de una red que evitaba tocar el piso, no era precisamente lo más cómodo del mundo pero servía para descansar bien.

Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a resonar, ahora con más fuerza.

"¡Que ya voy!, dejen solamente me cambio" gritó Parnok en dirección a la puerta mientras se agachaba a tomar sus ropas del suelo, las extendió y se puso su _lungui_ color café cubriendo sus partes íntimas y asegurando la parte superior con un nudo a la cadera al mismo tiempo que dejaba una pequeña apertura por la que podría salir la cola.

Esta especie de falda corta era el uniforme reglamentario de la guardia de Pridelands, antiguo y un poco primitivo pero muy ligero a la vez que permitía la fácil movilidad del cuerpo, lo que la volvía muy cómoda en el calor seco que siempre había en Pridelands.

Una vez terminado de vestirse, Parnok se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió mostrando a otro león, más viejo tanto en la edad como en carácter que Parnok, mostrando cicatrices de luchas pasadas que nunca sanaron correctamente, con la vedeja castaña rojiza y un pelaje tan café como el barro. En el marco de la puesta estaba Urath, el comandante del ejército.

"Te quedaste dormido de nuevo." Le reclamó desde la entrada con la desaprobación marcada en el rostro.

"Lo lamento Lord Urath," contestó Parnok cabizbajo "no sabía que era usted."

"No tiene que ver en nada quien toque la puerta con que tu tengas que estar listo para presentarte en tu puesto." Comentó firmemente, una vez dicho eso, dejó escapar un suspiro, "Solo lárgate ya al entrenamiento matutino," el tono de su voz había disminuido, ahora era más calmada.

"Entendido, iré enseguida señor." Dijo Parnok frotándose los ojos para quitarse las lagañas hasta que una duda sobresalió en su mente "Urath, ¿Por qué vino usted a despertarme? Normalmente me castiga dándome trabajo extra cuando me retraso en lugar de venir por mí."

Eso era cierto, además del patrullaje, Parnok había tenido que trabajar limpiando las calles, reparando edificios e incluso con entrenamiento extra, lo que lo dejaba más exhausto de lo normal.

"¿Y quién dice que no lo voy a hacer?" dijo Urath con una pequeña sonrisa reprimida en los labios "Esta noche también te tocará medio turno de patrullaje nocturno."

Parnok ya sabía lo que le esperaba, un día de cansancio total, no solamente tendría que proteger las calles por la mañana y sino que también una parte de la noche. Si tenía suerte, tal vez podría ir a la cama y dormir unas seis horas antes de volver a quedarse dormido después del alba y recibir otro castigo por parte de Urath.

El viejo león le dio un golpe en el brazo como señal de amistad.

"Sabes que me caes bien niño," su comentario sacó una ligera sonrisa en Parnok "pero eso no te da permiso de quedarte dormido a estas horas. El sol ya ha salido."

A través de la entrada se alcanzaba a escuchar señales de vida de la misma ciudad, gente hablando por las calles y carretas circulando de allí para allá. No parecía que hace solo algunos minutos se encontraba tan callada y en calma.

"Muy bien, ya estoy listo." Dijo Parnok mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación a su espalda "Pero todavía no me has dicho, ¿por qué viniste a despertarme?

"No te había visto por ningún lado en el patio de entrenamiento así que decidí ir por tu trasero yo mismo, iba a dejárselo a mi hijo pero aproveché que iba de camino al Distrito Alto para sacarte de la cama."

"Distrito Alto, ¿A caso sucedió algo?" preguntó el joven león, "nunca te llaman tan temprano a sus reuniones."

Urath negó levantando una pata con ademan de calmarlo. "No, solo voy a dar mi reporte semanal, cosas sin úrate y no vuelvas a llegar tarde, Daudi te está esperando para entrenar, ha de estar impaciente."Asintió la cabeza a modo de despedida y se encaminó de nuevo a la calle.

El patio era una zona amplia al aire libre donde todos los guerreros de Deredes podían entrenar a sus anchas en cualquiera de las dos áreas disponibles:

Una tenía el suelo de piedra y dianas, o incluso muñecos de trapo, colgadas a la pared para practicar puntería o estocadas, esta zona era la más frecuentada por las leonas cazadoras.

Estas eran un subgrupo del ejército cuyo trabajo consistía en salir a cazar en los terrenos salvajes de Pridelands para sustentar de carne a sus ciudadanos, una tarea básica pero esencial. Los leones, por más granos y verduras que integraran a su dieta para hacerla más variada, no podían dejar de lado su instinto natural de ser carnívoros.

 _Parece que ya se fueron todos._ Una veloz examinación de la zona de práctica había confirmado la sospecha de Parnok. _Ya debieron de acabar su entrenamiento y se fueron a cumplir con su deber._

Una pequeña figura en la segunda zona captó su atención. El suelo era terregoso, adornado con rocas de diferentes tamaños, pequeños arbustos secos y pasto, simulando un campo de batalla en la pradera. En Pridelands reinaba la paz desde hace muchos años pero los guerreros se preparaban para defender su tierra si así fuera necesario.

Al acercarse a la figura, Parnok reconoció de inmediato a su amigo encontraba parado con dos palos en las garras y una mirada de impaciencia.

"Llegas tarde, de nuevo." Dijo Daudi lanzándole uno de los dos palos, Parnok alzó la garra tomando en el aire el arma que le habían dado.

Mirándola de cerca podía ver que se trataba de una lanza de madera, con pintura blanca marcando en un extremo en lugar de la punta metálica, se usaban para entrenar combates a corta distancia. No eran tan peligrosas como una lanza de verdad, pero los golpes que se daban con ella de seguro generaban moretones debajo del pelaje.

"No me des más sermones, ya tuve suficientes con el de tu padre."

Daudi era el hijo de Urath, mas no se parecían mucho, él mostraba una musculatura casi tan desarrollada como su padre, pero su pelaje era distinto. El color café del pelaje de Urath, teñía la melena de Daudi en lugar de su cuerpo, y el resto de él era como el color de la arena por herencia de su madre, esta combinación hacía difícil saber que se trataba del hijo de Urath.

"¿Quieres que te lo ponga fácil?" fanfarroneo Daudi mientras hacía girar la lanza en sus dedos.

"¿Todo este tiempo has sido blando conmigo? Jaja." Se burló Parnok soltando una risa forzada. "Yo pensé que siempre te ganaba simplemente porque eras un enclenque."

Los dos leones, motivados por su pequeña competencia personal se adentraron en el campo de entrenamiento tomando sus posiciones para comenzar la pelea. Daudi juntó una pequeña roca del suelo, la lanzó al aire y esperaron su caída como señal de dar comienzo con la pelea.

Parnok se lanzó directo con movimiento de estocada hacia Daudi quien lo desvió dándole un golpe al palo, cerca del extremo pintado, cambiando su trayectoria.

Tan pronto como la lanza de Parnok se impactó contra el suelo en lugar del cuerpo de Daudi, volvió la vista hacia su contrincante quien se encontraba en posición para oscilar su arma de vuelta a él. Parnok se agacho rodando por el suelo para que el palo pasara por encima de él y evitar así el golpe.

Apoyándose sobre su rodilla, Parnok se levantó con el extremo pintado apuntando a Daudi para evitar que se acercara mientras recuperaba el equilibrio. Detrás de los combatientes leones, en el área de puntería, salía un joven león armado con arco en la garra y carcaj a la cintura.

"Hola Hasani," dijo Daudi sin apartar la vista de Parnok "¿Quieres entrenar con nosotros?, será más divertido uno contra dos. Ayudas a Parnok y tal vez entre los dos me puedan ganar."

Daudi tomó impulso para subirse a una roca de la cual brinco por los aires tomando su lanza con las dos garras para dar un golpe descendente, Parnok alzó su arma en posición horizontal para volquear su ataque, el impacto fue algo duro pero la madera resistió. La pelea continuó con Daudi y Parnok intercambiando realizar golpes y estocadas sin éxito.

"Hola Daudi, me gustaría pero no se luchar con lanzas." Dijo Hasani como respuesta sin inmutarse por la pelea que tenían ellos dos.

En apariencia se podría comprender porque Hasani nunca entrenaba con armas que no fueran su arco y flechas. Aunque tenía la edad necesaria para comenzar su entrenamiento militar, su cuerpo era pequeño a comparación de los demás leones, no desarrollaba músculos marcados por más ejercicio que hiciera, pero moldeaba su figura resaltando los pequeños pectorales y su gran condición física, incluso todavía no le había crecido del todo su melena rubia como el oro hasta el pecho. Estaba claro que si algún día se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra alguien, saldría perdiendo miserablemente.

"Vamos, a veces tienes que salir del ataque a distancia e intentar algo más directo. Tal vez eres igual de bueno pero no lo sabes porque no lo has intentado." Intentó animarlo Daudi a la vez que hacia una estocada a la cabeza de Parnok pero este logró esquivarla.

"Gracias pero creo que usaré el arco por hoy"

Haciendo caso omiso, Hasani se dedicó a perfeccionar su puntería con las dianas mientras Parnok y Daudi peleaban entre la tierra.

"Deja que el cachorro se divierta con sus tontos juguetitos, estas peleando contra un verdadero guerrero ahora." Comentó Parnok mientras seguía intentando golpear a Daudi.

Después de un tiempo, al ver que la lucha no iba a favor de ninguna parte, Parnok tomó un poco de tierra del suelo y la arrojó apuntando a los ojos de Daudi dejándolo temporalmente ciego. Provechando la oportunidad, rápidamente uso su palo para hacer una barrida a los pies de Daudi tumbándolo al suelo.

Cuando los ojos de Daudi comenzaron a abrirse, lo primero que vio fue la parte pintada del palo apuntando hacia su rostro.

"Vez, te lo dije. Si solo te dedicas a mantener tu distancia con el enemigo, perderás."

"ME TIRASTE TIERRA A LOS OJOS, ESO ES HACER TRAMPA." Reclamó Daudi desde el suelo alzando la vista para ver a Parnokcon los ojos entrecerrados.

"Tu una vez me dijiste que en un combate todo se vale. A demás que se supone que iba a hacer, solo estabas a la defensiva y mantenías distancias como aquel niñito de mami y su arco." Parnok señaló a Hasani con un gesto de su cabeza. Este estaba a punto de disparar cuando escuchó el comentario y permaneció congelado con la flecha aun en la cuerda.

"Estaba practicando mis contraataques." Los ojos le ardían al intentar quitarse la tierra con la garra."Luchar no es solamente intentar atravesar el cráneo de tu oponente como tú lo harías, también es saber defenderse y atacar cuando sea el momento idóneo."

"De cualquier manera el resultado hubiera sido el mismo, YO gano y tu pierdes." Parnok no movió el arma apuntando al pecho de su amigo y esperó a oír la sumisión de Daudi. "Dilo."

No se escuchó nada proveniente de los labios de Daudi, él se negaba a aceptar su derrota. De repente, el sonido de una flecha impactándose en el palo de Parnok rompió el silencio. Parnok, sorprendido, vio en todas direcciones intentando descubrir la procedencia de la flecha.

No le tomó mucho tiempo, pues Hasani permanecía todavía con el brazo extendido y el arco apuntando hacia él mientras lo observaba fijamente. Su mirada mostraba enojo hacia Parnok.

 _Puede que mi comentario le haya ofendido, pero esa no es razón para casi matarme._ Se dijo Parnok. Lo miró detenidamente durante unos segundos antes que Hasani se fuera rápidamente atravesando el patio.

Parnok seguía pasmado ante la flecha que permanecía pegada a su arma por la punta hasta que un pequeño golpe en el pecho lo volvió a la realidad. Al bajar la vista observó que se trataba del palo de Daudi tocando en el punto donde se encontraba su corazón.

"Yo gano y TU pierdes."

"Eso no cuenta." Gritó infantilmente Parnok al darse cuenta que había perdido.

"En un combate todo vale." Dijo Daudi repitiendo el tono que había usado Parnok con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Es suficiente por hoy."

Se levantó del suelo usando su palo para apoyarse y le pidió el otro a Parnok, éste arrancó la flecha del palo y le entregó ambas.

"Ve a cambiarte, tu patrullaje comienza dentro de poco." Le indicó Daudi mientras se dirigía al almacén de armas para depositar lo que cargaba con él, a medio camino volvió a detenerse. "Parnok," alzó la voz para llamar su atención "espero que te disculpes con Hasani."

"¿Yo, disculparme?" Dijo mostrando indignación. "Sí, lo llamé 'cachorro' y 'niño de mami' pero eso no es razón para que intentara matarme."

Daudi cerró sus ojos y soltó un respiro.

"Él es huérfano."

Un leve silencio se creó entre los dos leones.

"Lo lamento."Parnok no sabía que decir, tan solo se limitó a agachar las orejas en señal de arrepentimiento.

"No deberías de decírmelo a mí. Búscalo más tarde y discúlpate en persona."

"Lo haré." La culpa todavía le picaba en el pecho.

"Eso espero."

Parnok asintió y se dispuso a marcharse.

"Ah, y Parnok…" Llamó Daudi a su amigo antes de que este se fuera.

"¿Si?"

"Hasani no intentaba matarte. He visto su puntería, si él quisiera la flecha hubiera impactado en otro lugar." Parnok sintió un escalofrió recorriendo desde su cuello hasta la punta de su cola dejándole los pelos de punta. "Puede que sea débil en combate pero es un arquero letal cuando se lo propone. Por eso no quiero que la escena de hoy se vuelva a repetir."

Asintiendo con la cabeza y sin decir nada más, ambos se marcharon de aquel lugar tomando caminos separados.


	2. Capítulo 2

En el Distrito Alto se alzaban los edificios más distinguibles de Deredes como maravillas arquitectónicas elaboradas de piedra con los alfeizares adornados en madera. Y destacando por encima de todos, se encontraba el castillo, con sus estandartescolgado de los muros con sus colores rojizos resaltando el emblema de Pridelands;la cabeza de un león dorado rugiendo de perfil mostrando los colmillos.

Dentro del castillo, en la sala de mapas, se llevaba a cabo una junta elaborada por el Consejo de Deredes, sin saber que sus disputas eran escuchadas por una joven leona escondida en la habitación de al lado con el oído pegado al muro, las paredes podrían ser gruesas pero no eran nada a comparación de su oído sutil.

La sala de mapas era un cuarto ligeramente amplio, lo suficiente para que todos los miembros del Consejo cupieran dentro, el centro del suelo se encontraba decorado con una alfombra de color rojo sobre la cual se encontraba una mesa de piedra con sillas a su alrededor, y sobre esta, un mapa dibujado en papiro de los terrenos y los reinos extendidos por la sabana, las costas, la selva y el desierto.

La habitación careciente de cualquier ventana al exterior, era iluminada por las velas de los candelabros colgados del techo que proyectaban una luz tenue sobre las personas de la habitación haciendo que todas mostraran un semblante serio y formal.

El silencio se rompió cuando un Martín Pescador habló con elegancia:

"Atención caballeros, se les informa de la llegada de una carta del reino de Duma." Anunció Jeijan, el mayordomo real.

"¿Qué dice dicha carta? Tiene que ser sumamente importante para distraernos de nuestras tareas diarias." reclamó el leopardo Sarafu, consejero de la moneda. "Unos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer."

"Tan impaciente como siempre Sarafu," contestó la leona sacerdotisa Luam, "tienes que aprender que las cosas importantes toman su tiempo."

Luam, a pesar de ser la sacerdotisa de Deredes, su vestimenta era simple: Un vestido y un taparrabos violeta, aunque el taparrabos era largo hasta los pies se podían ver un poco las piernas por los costados, sus muñecas y cuello carecían de cualquier joya de alto valor, a diferencia de Sarafu quien presumía de tener brazaletes y aros de oro contrastando con las joyas de madera pintada que poseíaLuam.

"Lo sé. Por eso prefiero estar realizando mi trabajo en lugar de estar aquí."

"No creo que el reino se desmorone solo porque te ausentes un instante Sarafu. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué se pierdan una piezade plata?" Se burló de él Luam.

"Con una pieza de plata se puede comprar mucho y tú lo sabes."

"Ya comenzaron otra vez." Murmuró para sí mismo Urath. "¡Guarden silencio!" Les ordenó haciendo callar a todos. "Por los dioses, se comportan como cachorros discutiendo por un juguete."

Avergonzados de su comportamiento, guardaron silencio y cada uno tomó su asiento que le correspondía.

"Gracias Lord Urath." Dijo la reina Palier desde su asiento con amabilidad.

"No hay de qué."

La reina Palier, encargada de gobernar Pridelands, Deredes y sus ciudades menores. A pesar de lucir joven considerando su edad, la leona apenas podía con el estrés de gobernar junto con el de criar a su hija, la princesa hacer que nadie se diera cuenta de su condición, pero eso era casi imposible.

Su vestido azul adornado con telas anaranjadas alrededor del abdomen para resaltar sus atributos y el grueso collar con patrones pintados en distintos colores haciendo parecer que llevaba envuelto un arcoíris alrededor del cuello la hacían casi brillar en aquella habitación.

Ella era hermosa y lo sabía, pero las penas y el cansancio empezaban a apoderarse de ella; su sonrisa iba desvaneciéndose poco a poco con el paso de los días hasta el punto en que era rara la ocasión en que sonreía o llegaba a reírse, sin contar que sus ojos amarillos comenzaban a tener ojeras. ¿Por noches sin dormir? ¿Por llanto? Nadie lo sabía, ella siempre fue un poco reservada, sobre todo después de la muerte de su esposo, el rey Morathi.

"Por favor, prosigue Jeijan." Le pidió Palier al ave mayordomo.

"En dicha carta, se informa acerca de la futura visita del rey de Duma a nuestras tierras. Llegará a Deredesdentro de una luna."

"¿Jata?" interrumpió la leopardaBishara, consejera de comercio y hermana de Sarafu, "Hace mucho que no teníamos noticias sobre él, ¿a qué se debe su visita?"

Petir, un león negro consejero de espionaje, levantó la garra con elegancia para tomar la palabra.

"Uno de mis espías en Duma me ha informado acerca de esto," volteo la vista hacia donde se encontraban los dos hermanos, "se rumorea que el rey Jata quiere establecer una nueva ruta comercial entre Deredes y Duma, buenas noticias para ustedes… y para el reino." Diciendo esto último hacia la reina Palier.

"Mi reina," intervino Urath, "no nos podemos confiar tanto de los rumores que recibimos por las ratas de Petir."

"MIS JERBOS," reafirmó Petir, "han ayudado a recopilar información de los reinos y sus alrededores durante años. No hay ningún secreto que se pueda esconder ante mí." Dirigiéndose hacia Palier continuó. "Los topos y aves confirman los rumores su majestad."

La reina Palier, meditó un momento sobre el crear un tratado de comercio con Jata, no se habían visto desde el funeral por la muerte de Morathi.Él había sido un amigo de ella y su esposo, e incluso había mostrado interés por ella durante su juventud, en aquellos días antes de que se casara con Morathi. Además, al crear nuevas rutas de comercio el poblado de Pridelands podría mejorar notablemente en su economía, sobretodoDeredes al ser la capital del reino y el corazón comercial de Pridelands.

"Sarafu, ¿De cuanta moneda disponemos para hacer un festín?" preguntó la reina Palier.

"El suficiente pero, ¿Qué tiene en mente mi reina?"

"No dejaremos que esta oportunidad se nos escape de las patas. Jata ha sido un gran amigo de mi difunto esposo pero también es quien reina Duma, su comercio se extiende hasta tierras más allá del gran mar y si él viene con una invitación para comerciar y obtener bienes de tierras lejanas tenemos que convencerlo cueste lo que cueste."

"¿Y cómo tiene planeado convencerlo su majestad?" Preguntó Sarafu.

"Su majestad," Dijo Luam asomándose por detrás de Urath para poder ver a la reina directamente, el cuerpo del comandante sentado a su lado era enorme y le impedía lograr verla a menos que se inclinara sobre la mesa, "si el rey Jata vendrá dentro de una luna me gustaría hacer una recomendación para sorprenderlo en su estadía."

"Te escuchamos."

Luam alzó su voz para que todos pudieran oírla.

"Podríamos utilizar el dinero en el Festival del Fuego."

"Me agrada su propuesta." Comentó Sarafu dejando a Urath asombrado ante la posibilidad de que estuviera de acuerdoLuam en algo. "De esa manera podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro y ahorrar en recursos… Disculpa por mi expresión Jeijan." El mayordomo se limitó a permanecer callado con la mirada en blanco.

 _Lo sabía._ Dijo Urath para sus adentros.

Durante el festival se llevaban a cabo danzas alrededor de una hoguera y un pequeño torneo de pelea para conmemorar el don que les había otorgado una de las deidades que crearon la Tierra, el fuego. Deredes estaba orgulloso de ese don, éste no solo les otorgaba alimento caliente, el fuego también representaba la fuerza de todos los guerreros ardiendo en su interior. El fuego no es destrucción como algunos piensan, sino es transformación, como la inútil piedra que es calentada en los hornos para utilizar en todo su potencial su poder interno convirtiéndose desde el más humilde vaso de arcilla hasta la espada de acero más filosa.

Una oleada de recuerdos le llegó a Urath, en su mente se veía a él mismo llevando a Daudi a un espectáculo de danza, todavía era pequeño e intentaba pararse de puntitas para intentar ver el entretenimiento al aire libre por lo que Urath decidió cargarlo sobre sus hombros.

En medio del recuerdo, algo brotó, un pequeño detalle que todos estaban ignorando.

"Pero el Festival del Fuego se celebra varios días después de la próxima luna." Dijo Urath.

El semblante de la reina se tensó ligeramente mostrando preocupación de que el plan saliera mal.

"¿Podemos adelantarlo por esta vez Luam?" Preguntó Palier.

La sacerdotisa pensó profundamente. Nunca antes había ocurrido eso por lo que no estaba del todo seguro que responderle a su reina.

"Siempre se ha festejado con el alce de la luna llena pero si es tan importante para usted mi señora, creo que podríamos hacerlo cuando la luna oscura se encuentre en el cielo."

"Esperen." Interrumpió Urath. "No creo que sea conveniente que se lleve a cabo durante la luna oscura. Últimamente ha habido casos de robos y atracos por parte de los ladrones, realizar el festival durante la luna oscura les beneficiaria para ocultarse en las sombras."

"Por favor," dijo con ironía Jeijan, "¿No puedes atrapar a unos hambrientos descarriados?"

Urath golpeó la mesa con su garra generando un golpe seco.

"Esos hambrientos descarriados como tú los llamas, han causado problemas por todas las ciudades a lo largo de Pridelands, han atracado a carabinas mercantes de los demás poblados y mis hombre no han podido atraparlos porque son tan escurridizos como el agua. Algunos hasta han afirmado que usan la brujería a su favor. Son un peligro para el pueblo, incluso lo serían también para el rey Jata desde el momento en el que ponga un pie en Deredes."

En la sala de mapas todos permanecieron en silencio. La imagen del rey de Duma siendo atacado se proyectó en la mente de Palier. No iba a permitir que uno de sus más cercanos amigos sufriera tal infortunio.

La reina se levantó de su asiento lentamente y mirando fijamente a Urath dijo:

"Se te ha dado el cargo de Lord Comandante del Ejército de Deredes, y me estás diciendo que no son capaces de proteger siquiera a una única persona de ser asaltada durante unos pocos días."

El cuerpo de Urath se miraba tenso ante los ojos de Palier, aunque la mayoría de la gente dijera que la reina era una leona gentil, poseía una mirada penetrante con la cual se sentía que te podía ver el alma.

"N… no su alteza," tartamudeo Urath, "no quería decir eso. Si se trata de custodiar al rey Jata, con mucho gusto escogeré una tropa para protegerlo durante su visita."

El semblante de Palier se relajó un poco ante la solución de su comandante.

"Te agradezco mucho la protección personal de tus hombres lord Urath, pero eso no solucionará el problema. Tienes suficiente tiempo para intentar erradicar a los ladrones de Deredes antes de la visita de Jata, no lo desperdicies."

El porte de Urath mostraba que este era capaz de cumplir con su cometido sin problemas, pero sus orejas decían otra cosa, el tenerlas inclinadas hacia atrás reflejaba su preocupación interna.

"Y así será mi señora."

"Muy bien. Volviendo al tema del festival." La reina tomó un papel en blanco y carboncillo que tenía a la mano y comenzó a escribir una serie de nombres. "Bishara, comunícate con estos comerciantes, consigue todo lo necesario para preparar las comidas tradicionales de Pridelands e incluso pide a las costureras y sastres vestimentas de la más alta calidad si puedes."

Cuando terminó de escribir, Bishara se levantó de su silla y recibió la lista de comerciantes.

"Les mandaré las cartas de solicitud tan pronto como pueda."

"Si ya no hay nada más que decir, entonces doy la reunión por terminada."

Después de estas palabras, todos dentro de la habitación se pararon simultáneamente de sus asientos para dirigirse a la salida. Todos abandonaron la sala de mapasa excepción de uno de los consejeros.

"Espere mi reina, tengo algo que comentarle." Dijo Sarafu cuando se aseguró de que ya no se encontraba nadie más en la habitación.

"Sarafu, ¿Qué quieres decirme? Hace unos momentos dijiste que tenías mejores cosas que hacer."

"Lo sé su majestad." Dijo el leopardo consejero. "Y sé que no hace más de cinco lunas su difunto esposo yace en su tumba, pero… Pridelands necesita ser gobernado por dos monarcas, y el rey Jata ha perdido a su esposa hace años.

Se escuchó un golpe sordo resonando en la pared que ambos ignoraron.

"¿Me estás diciendo que me tengo que comprometer con Jata solamente porque ambos hemos perdido a nuestros seres queridos?" La voz de Palier se mantenía firme en cada palabra que decía. "¿Osas decirle a tu reina que es lo que debe de hacer?"

"No, por supuesto que no." Dijo Sarafu sin inmutarse. "Lo único que quiero decirle es que su unión traería más beneficios que cualquier tratado comercial, el pueblo se regocijaría de alegría al ver cómo una vez más Deredes vuelve a ser gobernada por dos sabios reyes. Por favor le ruego que lo piense."

Tras la pequeña charla, Sarafu se despidió de la reina inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y desapareció por la puerta dejando a Palier pensativa ante la posibilidad de contraer matrimonio con Jata.

Ajeno a ella, la joven leona de la siguiente habitación apretaba los colmillos de enojo ante lo que había escuchado. La mano le dolía por el golpe furioso que recibió la pared.

"Te vez molesta."

Una voz la sorprendió. Petir había entrado en la habitación que resultaba ser una enorme biblioteca con los libreros atestados de documentos importantes, papiros enrollados y libros encuadernados en diversos colores.

"Es porque lo estoy Petir." Le contestó la joven leona. "Sarafu ha intentado persuadir a Palier para que se case con Jata."

"¿Y qué con eso?" Preguntó Petir. "Jata solo viene para hacer negocios. Dudo que siquiera se le pasé por la mente el casarse con la reina."

"Eso es lo que me digo a mi misma." Reconoció la leona con la tristeza queriendo salir por sus ojos. "Pero yo sé que ella, en el fondo, lo está considerando de verdad." Hizo una pausa dejando que sus emociones se asentaran un poco. "La he visto por las noches, la encuentro en su balcón observando las tierras lejanas con la mirada perdida, a veces sollozando, todavía está de luto por Morathi, aún no lo ha dejado ir, lo sigue extrañando... y yo también."

Las lágrimas de la leona al no poder ser contenidas por más tiempo, salieron empapando su rostro. Se frotó los ojos intentando no llorar más.

"Lo lamento Petir, ya se lo que siempre me dices 'No llores por el pasado, lucha por el presente.' Es solo que no pude aguantarlo más."

Petir se acercó a la leona tomándola por los brazos. La miró a los ojos amarillos y aun húmedos por las lágrimas, la pasó el pulgar por el rabillo del ojo donde una gota había caído dejando un rastro sobre su mejilla. La abrazó entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho.

"Está bien, puedes llorar." Le dijo suavemente Petir al oído. "Todos extrañamos a su padre princesa Illaya."


	3. Capítulo 3

Lejos de Deredes, en un pueblo de comunidad agrícola llamado Illystos, ubicado en las afueras de Pridelands, en la región montañosa de Outlands donde la vegetación de la sabana disminuye pero la tierra es buena para el cultivo y las montañas cubren hasta donde permite la vista, se encontraba un suricato labrando la tierra que comenzaba a dar frutos de su esfuerzo. Los retoños de sorgo y maíz se extendían uniformemente formando líneas de colores rojizos y amarillos en aquel pedazo de tierra que les proveía de alimento año tras año.

El sol empezó a descender dando fin a su jornada de trabajo, tomó su rastrillo apoyándolo sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia su hogar con su familia. El molino de viento giraba lentamente con la fuerza de la brisa. Los búfalos se movían por los corrales de palos pastando entre la hierba que crecía dentro y las pintadas movían su cabeza de un lado a otro al caminar por el gallinero.

El suricato pudo percibir el aroma a guisado de arroz con carne y verduras cociéndose en la hornilla de su casa antes de abrir la puerta.

"Buenas noches Rafat." Lo recibió su esposa, Taskin, con un beso en los labios.

"Buenas noches cariño." Le contestó con amabilidad Rafat. "¿Dónde se encuentra Arshad? Ya debería de haber llegado." Preguntó al no ver a su hijo por ninguna parte.

"Se encuentra en el cobertizo," señaló con la cabeza la pequeña casucha construida con tablones a pocos metros de donde se encontraba la casa principal.

"Ve sirviendo los platos, ya regreso."

Dentro del cobertizo se encontraba Arshad con un mortero de madera entre las garras intentado machacar una especia de polvo gris oscuro, a su alrededor tenia frascos pequeños con diferentes sustancias y colores, cada uno marcado con una etiqueta nombrando su contenido.

Rafat se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de su hijo, con las garras preparadas para darle un susto. Justo cuando Arshad dejó el mortero sobre su mesa de trabajo, su padre le dio un empujón tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndole dar un pequeño grito.

"No hagas eso, esto es peligroso." Le advirtió Arshad.

"Claro que no Arshad."

"Tu me dijiste que podía salir volando por los aires si no lo manejaba con cuidado."

"Eso era cuando eras un crio, ya has crecido. Por eso mismo te enseñe a crear polvo negro."

Arshad se sentía feliz de que su padre confiara en él para realizar una tarea peligrosa, pero no se sentía del todo seguro cada vez que molía los materiales en el mortero, pensaba que podrían explotarle en cualquier momento dañando sus garras y cara.

"Aun así, yo no confió en esta cosa. Quiero decir, se lo vendes a los mineros de las montañas para destruir piedras." Dijo mientras extendía sus brazos como si estuviera abrazando una piedra enorme. "¿Por qué no cavan como nosotros? Son suricatas también después de todo."

Rafat soltó una risa callada.

"Bueno, esa seria una solución, pero las piedras son extremadamente duras como para cavar a través de ellas y ellos no se pueden permitir rodearlas cada vez que se encuentran una." Rafat alzó la vista pensando. "Ya sé. Que te parece si te enseño una forma de dejar de tenerle miedo al polvo."

El rostro de Arshad se ilumino de curiosidad a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

Su padre dejó el rastrillo junto con las demás herramientas del cobertizo y tomó el mortero que tenia Arshad hace unos momentos llevándolo a afuera.

"Dices que esto es peligroso y en eso estas correcto, pero solo es peligroso si se mantiene sellada." Se inclinó al suelo y vertió un puñado del polvos obre le tierra formando una pequeña montaña, no más grande que una piedra de las que estaban tiradas alrededor de él. "Si solamente es polvo esparcido, esto es lo que sucede." De su bolsillo sacó un pedernal y lo golpeó dejando que las chispas cayeran sobre el polvo gris oscuro. De repente, el polvo comenzó a arder sacando chispas y llamas que iluminaron más que cualquier lámpara colgada cerca de ellos. La llama se alzó a un metro de altura dejando a Arshad con la boca abierta.

"Eso estuvo asombroso." El joven suricato no podía dejar de sonreír. "¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?"

"Por el momento no." Dijo Rafat mientras guardaba el mortero devuelta en el cobertizo. "Tu madre nos está esperando para cenar, ve a lavarte las manos."

Arshad se fue a su casa seguido por su padre un poco preocupado. Una vez la familia reunida sobre la mesa se empezó a cenar; había platos a medio llenar con guisado de pintada con papas, cebolla y zanahoria dentro del caldo, una jarra llena con agua y unos cuantos panes con queso de búfalo.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo afuera?" preguntó Taskin rompiendo el silencio. "Esa luz se pudo ver desde la cocina."

Los dos suricatos se miraron el uno al otro sonriendo y contestaron al unísono:

"Nada."

Aunque intentó mantener una cara seria, Arshad dejó escapar una risa seguido de su padre.

"Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso." Dijo con sarcasmo su madre, aunque tampoco pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

Una vez terminada la cena, Taskin acompaño a Arshad a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta no había muchas cosas, solo una cama de madera y una pequeña cómoda arrinconada al fondo. Arshad sabia que no tenían mas que unos cuantos muebles, ropas y a su familia, pero eso era para él mas que suficiente.

Se recostó en su cama mientras su madre sacaba una sabana café de la cómoda para taparlo.

Desdoblando la sabana, Taskin se inclinó y cubrió a su hijo

"Que descanses cariño." Dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

"¿Podrías contarme una historia?"

"Pensé que ya estabas grande para esas cosas."

"Por favor." Le pidió Arshad intentando enternecerla con la mirada.

"De acuerdo." Dejando escapar un suspiro, se sentó en el borde de la cama intentando no aplastarle los pies a su hijo.

"¿Cuál te gustaría escuchar?"

"Cuéntame la historia de los dragones. Es mi favorita."

Taskin se puso en una posición cómoda y buscó las palabras con las cual empezar:

"Hubo una época en la que el tiempo era inexistente, no había nada, ni siquiera la mas pequeña porción de vida en este mundo. Todo era como una gran pagina en blanco esperando a ser llenada. Al ver esto, cuatro criaturas gigantescas bajaron de los cielos, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de escamas como los reptiles pero poseían alas que les permitía volar por los cielos como las aves, se hacían llamar dragones." La mano de Taskin se movía ligeramente de un lado a otro imitando el vuelo de los dragones.

"Y ellos comenzaron a llenar el vacío." Dijo el pequeño suricato con ansias.

"Sí, así es." Afirmó Taskin revolviendo su cabello. "No me interrumpas Arshad."

"De acuerdo."

"El primero de ellos se llamaba Kijani; sus escamas eran gruesas como las rocas, sus barbas verdes caían a los lados resaltando la cornamenta que tenia por cuernos. Kijani posó su garras en aquel espacio en blanco y de ellas surgió la tierra roja donde los demás dragones aterrizaron. Al ver aquel lugar tan falto de vida, enterró sus garras en la tierra y de ella comenzó a brotar un sin fin de arboles y flores cubriendo, ahora la superficie roja de la tierra se encontraba cubierta por una capa de césped tan verde como el de la estación de los brotes nuevos.

Al ver lo que su compañero había hecho, un dragón mas rojo que las llamas llamado Sharik alzó en vuelo escupiendo una enorme bola de fuego que permaneció flotando sobre ellos dando luz y calor a la tierra, después tomó un puñado de tierra entre sus garras y comenzó a darle forma.

Mientras Sharik moldeaba la tierra a su voluntad, los otros dos dragones se pusieron en marcha. Ziwa, quien a diferencia que los demás tenia un parecido mas a los peces con sus escamas azuladas y garras con forma de aletas, de un saltó se sumergió dentro de la tierra cavando un agujero del que salieron torrentes de agua llenando las zonas bajas. Sharik le agradeció y mezcló una parte del agua con la tierra que moldeaba.

Por su parte Dakari, a pesar de no tener alas, su cuerpo albino resplandecía con las blancas plumas que cubrían su cuerpo mientras éste se movía de un lado a otro volando por los cielos como si se tratara de un pájaro planeando en círculos. Continuó haciendo esto tan rápido como pudo llegando a mover tanto los arboles como el agua que sus dos amigos habían creado.

Finalmente todos se reunieron junto a Sharik quien había hecho cientos de figuras de arcilla. Cuando dejó la ultima sobre el suelo, inhaló profundamente y cubrió a aquellas figuras con sus llamas. Cuando Sharik cesó, rápidamente Dakari voló alrededor de ellas enfriándolas con sus corrientes de aire.

Entonces de las figuras de arcilla se escuchó un sonido, como un crujido, se estaban agrietando. Poco a poco, pedazos de arcilla se desprendían de las figuras mostrando unos entes que se encontraban dentro de ellas. Los cuatro dragones se habían unido para poder crear los primeros seres vivos de este mundo.

Al ver que su presencia ya no era necesaria, los dragones volvieron a su hogar en los cielos donde esperarían la llegada de aquellos que parten de este mundo..."

Cuando Taskin terminó la historia, en la habitación solo se podían escuchar los ronquidos de Arshad al compás de su respiración.

"Dulces sueños." Dijo ella antes de salir silenciosamente cuidando de no despertar a su hijo.


	4. Capítulo 4

En sus sueños, Arshad se encontraba en la pradera cerca de su hogar, el ardiente sol que agrietaba la tierra le había obligado a conseguir agua al pozo de su familia para refrescarse.

El joven suricato con un balde y cuerda en manos, se acercó a aquel circulo de piedra tapado por tablones de madera ya roídos por el tiempo. Usando la cuerda amarró un apretado nudo en el asa del balde y le dio unos tirones para confirmar si resistía, seria una desgracia si el balde se rompiera a medio camino de sacarlo del pozo una vez lleno con agua. Retiró los tablones de madera mostrando en lo mas profundo de aquel agujero el reflejo del sol sobre la superficie del agua. Arshad bajó el balde hasta que este se hundió y, poco a poco, comenzó a jalar de la cuerda para sacarlo. Una vez fuera, cargó el balde lleno hasta los bordes hacia su casa.

Con cada paso que daba sentía que el calor aumentaba por igual. Daba un paso y el sol se volvía tan brillante que sentía que lo dejaría ciego, dio otro paso y el suelo bajo sus pies le quemaba como si estuviera parado sobre las brasas mal apagadas de una hoguera. Continuó así hasta que ya no o soportó mas, tomó el balde de agua recién sacada del pozo y lo vertió sobre él con la esperanza de calmar aquel infernal calor, pero no fue así.

En la lejanía, se podía escuchar el sonar de un cuerno resonando con potencia, intentó alzar la vista para ver de donde provenía pero el sol lo volvía a cegar con su resplandeciente luz cada vez que abría sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando un olor a humo le llenó los pulmones dejándolo sin aliento. En ese momento se despertó en su cama para descubrir que la pesadilla continuaba en la vida real.

El sonido del cuerno de alerta inundaba el aire junto con el asqueroso hedor a humo, solo lo sonaban en situaciones de alta emergencia. El calor se podía percibir con la misma intensidad que en su sueño obligándolo a abandonar su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo. Dando tropiezos, se dirigió a la recamara de sus padres pero una garra lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo llevándolo arrastras al exterior. Era Rafat.

El horror y preocupación se le podía notar ciegamente en el semblante, algo no iba para nada bien.

Una vez fuera, se podía observar entre el denso humo algunas casas con fuego brotando por los techos acompañado con los estruendosos gritos de gente pidiendo ayuda.

Se acercaron corriendo los dos suricatos lo más rápido que pudieron al cobertizo hasta que una sombra envuelta en el humo les bloqueó el este comenzó a disiparse, la sombre fue tomando forma mostrando a una hiena con ropas verdes desgastadas y armada con una espada oxidada, su hocico estaba cubierto por una bandana de tela oscura con un diseño pintado en blanco de una sonrisa amplia y macabra, los dientes más bien como decenas de colmillos puntiagudos, le daban un aspecto más aterrador a la hiena.

"CORRE." Gritó Rafat.

Se abalanzó contra la hiena tomándole de la mano con la espada para impedir que la usara. Los dos forcejearon fuertemente, la hiena le daba puñetazos en el costado a Rafat mientras él usaba toda su fuerza para retener la dolor comenzó a aumentar hasta que de una patada en el pecho,Rafat logró aventar a la hiena contra el suelo. Aprovechando esos pocos segundos de ventaja, corrió con su hijo al cobertizo. Una vez dentro, tomó un enorme tabla y bloqueó la puerta con ella para evitar que entrara aquella hiena. Aunque solo habían visto una de ellas, sabían que no era la única.

"¿Qué está pasando?!" preguntó Arshad preocupado. "¿Dónde está mamá?"

Sin contestarle, Rafat se dirigió a una esquina del cobertizo. Movió a empujones cestas, costales, palos y herramientas hasta que despejó esa pequeña zona revelando una trampilla en el suelo.

Rafat tomó a su hijo de los hombros y le dijo con la mayor seriedad que podía:

"Arshad, necesito que te metas allí," apuntó a esa pequeña puerta del piso con sus ojos, "es un túnel que te llevará lejos de Illystos donde estarás a salvo."

"Papá pero, ¿Qué hay de mamá?No podemos irnos sin ella." Las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

"ARSHAD ESCUCHAME." Le gritó apretándole más los hombros. "Prométeme que sobrevivirás, hazlo por tu madre y por mi."

Arshad tenía un nudo en la boca, no podía dejar atrás a su padre en medio de todo ese escándalo y aunque él se negaba a decirlo, en el fondo sentía que no iba a ver a su familia nunca mas.

"PROMETEMELO." Repitió Rafat gritando.

La puerta del cobertizo fue azotada por fuera en un intento de abrirla a la fuerza. No resistiría mucho tiempo. Rafat soltó a su hijo y rápidamente lo obligó a meterse dentro de la trampilla.

"PAPÁ." Una vez dentro la trampilla se serró y fue sepultada nuevamente con lo costales. "¡PAPÁ!" No importaba cuanta fuerza aplicara contra la trampilla, perecía que esta no se iba a mover ni un poco.

La puerta era golpeada una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza que el golpe anterior. Rafat se armó con las herramientas colgadas en las paredes, las hoces que usó tantas veces para cosechar ahora le iban a servir para defenderse.

La tabla que bloqueaba la puerta reventó dejando entrar a tres hienas, una de ellas tenía una antorcha en la mano iluminando el cuarto y todo lo que se encontraba dentro de él. Con luz y de cerca, Rafat podía ver perfectamente el aspecto de las hienas.

Su pelaje era amarillo con manchas cafés incluso aun alrededor de los ojos, la cabellera café estaba grasosa y despeinada. Todos usaban las mismas camisas sin manga, unos pantalones largos destrozados por el uso continuo y la bandana oscura de los colmillos pintados.

"Agárrenlo." Ordenó una de las hienas. Las demás corrieron a atacar a Rafat con sus espadas, pero éste se defendió blandiendo sus hoces aprovechando la curvatura para frenarlas.

Eran dos contra uno, Rafat no podía nada más que intentar defenderse y acertar un corte exitoso raras veces. Tras un tiempo, sus brazos comenzaron a cansarse, no podía seguir a aquel ritmo por siempre.

"¿Tan difícil es matar a este tonto suricato?" La hiena que parecía estar al mando, dejó tirar la antorcha y comenzó a acercarse a Rafat con espada en mano. "Muévanse inútiles".

Tan pronto como dio la orden, las dos hienas contra las que peleaba Rafat retrocedieron lentamente, aun en posición de combate, para darle espacio al nuevo oponente. Esta nueva hiena, aunque era un poco más lenta de movimientos, los asestaba con tanta fuerza que el metal de las hoces comenzaba a doblarse.

Cuando la hiena blandió la espada verticalmente, Rafat puso las dos hoces entrecruzadas sobre su cabeza para intentar bloquearlo. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que las hoces de Rafat se agrietaron, pero lograron mantenerse en una pieza. Sin darse tiempo de reaccionar, la hiena golpeó con su mano libre las costillas de Rafat infringiéndole dolor seguido de un golpe a la cara que lo lanzó contra la mesa de trabajo. Sus armas cayeron de sus manos en el impacto lo que lo llevó a tomar lo más cercano que tenía, la antorcha.

Apuntando con la antorcha a las hienas para evitar que se acercaran, Rafat buscaba por todos lados algo que lo salvara. El fuego se movía con el temblor de sus manos haciendo que las sombras de la habitación se movieran junto a él.

"¿Crees que le tenemos miedo al fuego, verdad?" Dijo la hiena que lo golpeó. "No me hagas reír." Las tres hienas comenzaron a cerrarse a su alrededor.

Miraba entre las cosas algo que le pudiera ayudar, pedazos de vidrio roto, tablones de madera, cualquier herramienta. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una vasija de barro con la tapa envuelta en tela para mantenerla sellada, la reconoció de inmediato, era el polvo negro que había hecho Arshad esa tarde.

Mientras tanto dentro del túnel Arshadse apresuraba en salir de aquel oscuro sitio. El túnel era angosto pero se podía mover uno con facilidad si se gritos de las personas podían escucharse aun estando bajo tierra, el sonido era amortiguado pero se podía distinguir el temor de aquellas personas. De repente, un gran estruendo como una explosión devoró los gritos haciendo retumbar el túnel. Arshad se tiró al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza cuando las paredes comenzaron a temblar, pedazos de tierra y rocas cayeron destruyendo el túnel y enterrando a el joven suricato junto con él.

La tierra le rodeaba el cuerpo entero asfixiándolo cada vez que intentaba respirar, sabiendo que no tenia demasiado tiempo antes de morir bajo tierra, Arshad comenzó a cavar hacia la superficie. Con sus garras arrancaba pedazos de tierra y los hacia aun lado lo mas rápido que podía. En su mente, las palabras de su padre seguían frescas. _Prométeme que sobrevivirás._ Las piedras que le golpeaban el rostro ya no le importaban. _Hazlo por tu madre y por mi._ Con su ultimo aliento, emergió a la superficie tratando de respirar a bocanadas forzadas, cayendo sobre el suelo terroso de agotamiento, su mirada solo pudo divisar una figura que se acercaba a él. _PROMETEMELO._

"Mira nada mas que tenemos aquí." El rostro de una hiena con el hocico tapado por un trozo de tela se encontraba tan cerca de su cara que podía oler su rancio aliento. "¿Creíste que te podías escapar chaval?"

Los parpados le pesaban a Arshad, casi no podía mantenerse despierto. Intentaba escapar de allí, pero sus piernas ya no le respondían. _Perdóname padre_ , se dijo antes de caer rendido a los pies de aquella hiena de sonrisa torcida.


	5. Capítulo 5

Las calles de la ciudadela de Deredes se encontraban calladas durante la noche, la ventisca mecía las plantas ornamentales que adornaban los edificios de piedra caliza mientras las enredaderas raspaban ligeramente los muros de éstos al moverse a su compás.

Parnok caminaba por las calles de la ciudadela armado con su lanza y con los ojos abiertos en busca de indicios de algún peligro. Pero ¿qué peligro iba a encontrar en el distrito comercial?

Era algo curioso este distrito, siempre se encontraba en movimiento desde el amanecer hasta el alba. Aquí era donde se encontraban la mayoría de las panaderías, herrerías, puestos de fruta, verdura y granos de toda Deredes. Por la mañana se podía observar como los comerciantes armaban los estantes fuera de su negocio u hogares y exhibían la mercancía que disponían para la venta. Las calles se llenaban con cestos, telas y especias de diferentes colores, decenas de letreros con precios anotados en ellos anunciaban los productos y servicios que se ofrecían, mientras que otros solo mostraban el nombre del establecimiento como el de la posada 'Las Espadas Gemelas' cuyas puertas siempre estaban abiertas para quienes buscaran alimento o asilo por la noche.

Pero eso era durante el día, a estas horas de la noche no se escuchaba ni un alma, todo el mundo se encontraba dentro de su casa descansando o dentro de algún bar bebiendo. La única razón por la que Parnok se encontrara aun fuera era por el castigo que le puso su comandante, Lord Urath.

Usando su lanza como poste, se apoyó en ella para evitar caerse. Las palabras de Daudi resonaron como eco en su mente. _Búscalo más tarde y discúlpate en persona_. ¿Por qué debía de disculparse? Sí, era verdad que había ofendido a Hasani llamándolo niño de mamá cuando realmente no tenía ninguna, pero había algo de verdad en sus palabras. El cuerpo de Hasani no se fortalecía como los del resto de leones, podría ser el mejor arquero del mundo pero eso no le serviría de nada si alguien lo atacaba a de cerca; se vería obligado a dejar su arco pues no le daría tiempo ni siquiera de cargar una flecha antes de que el enemigo se avanzara sobre él. Sin el entrenamiento apropiado, Hasani sería uno de los primeros en caer durante una guerra.

El vaivén de las enredaderas contra los muros arrullaba a Parnok envolviéndolo en una calma profunda, llevándolo a cerrar sus parpados para disfrutar de los ruidos de la noche. El crepitar de las antorchas en los muros era acompañado por los cantos de las cigarras que predecían días más calurosos en el porvenir, la estación del alto sol se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sus músculos relajados se tensionaron de repente cuando sintió una garra aferrándose a su hombro.

"Estoy despierto, estoy despierto." Dijo el gran felino girando sobre sí mismo y poniéndose rápidamente en posición de ataque.

Frente a él se encontraba Daudi quien utilizando su espada, movió la punta de lanza que se encontraba a pocas pulgadas de su rostro.

"Sí, se nota." Respondió con la mirada fija sobre él. "Ya lárgate a dormir, no quiero ser yo quien tenga que recoger tu cadáver si te llegas a dormir cerca de la fuente y te ahogas."

"No estaba durmiendo." Reclamó Parnok a la vez que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. "Espera, ¿Por qué estás aquí? A ti no te toca patrullaje nocturno."

Daudi se recargó contra la pared para estar a la misma altura que su amigo.

"Vine a suplirte, a cambio de que me hagas un favor." Su semblante se mostraba alegre aunque cauteloso a la vez. Aunque él y Daudi eran amigos, por experiencia sabía que nada en esta vida era gratis.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"No mucho, solo que patrulles por mi mañana."

"¿Es todo?," dijo casi ingenuamente "¿Puedo preguntar por qué?" se podía percibir un tono de curiosidad en su voz.

"Tengo algo importante que hacer mañana, ya sabes cómo eso y… aquello." Respondió vagamente sin darle tanta importancia. "De cualquier manera, ¿aceptas o no?"

El guerrero león pensó profundamente; si se iba a su habitación en este momento podría descansar lo suficiente como para no volver a tener problemas con Urath. Aun cuando el precio era hacer doble guardia durante el día, sentía más deseos de saber por qué Daudi se tomaba las molestias de hacer esto.

"De acuerdo." El rostro de su amigo se iluminó con una sonrisa y este tomó su posición envainando su espada en un cinturón de cuero. "Que no te apuñalen por la espalda." Le dijo Parnok a la vez que se despedía alzando la garra y dejando a su amigo solo en la noche.

Esta expresión era muy común entre la guardia de la ciudad; aunque el compañerismo era alto entre los guerreros, estos no eran muy dados a expresar sus sentimientos pues algunos lo podrían ver como una señal de debilidad, así que esta era su manera de decir que esperaban que nada malo les ocurriera.

Con paso tranquilo, Parnok se dirigió al Distrito Militar cuando escuchó una voz que provenía de una calle más adelante.

"Vamos nena, yo sé que me quieres."

Acercándose a la esquina, Parnok asomó su cabeza para poder observar aquella escena desde la seguridad de las sombras. Un león de pelaje naranja claro y melena negra se encontraba abrazando a una leoparda a la mitad de la calle, el lungui del león indicaba claramente que se trataba de un guardia de Deredes pero Parnok no logró identificarlo hasta que pudo observar el borde de sus orejas, de un negro tan oscuro como el de su melena. Su nombre era Sefu, a diferencia de los demás, él era impopular entre los leones por querer siempre demostrar su fuerza contra todos, en especial con los nuevos reclutas.

 _¿Qué está haciendo con esa leoparda?_ Musitó Parnok a la vez que observaba el aspecto de aquella joven. Su rostro era encantador y de voz suave, su pelaje amarillo era cubierto por una falda ligera que se mecía con cada movimiento y un corpiño que dejaba ver su blanco abdomen. _Una dama de_ compañía. Pensó él. En algunos bares y establecimientos de la ciudad se podrían contratar a estas señoritas para atender especialmente a los clientes de bolsillos profundos; les servían las bebidas, se reían de sus chistes, los acompañaban e incluso unas llegaban a coquetear con ellos. Pero no parecía que ella quería estar con Sefu.

"Disculpe señor pero ya me tengo que ir. Buenas noches." Dijo la leoparda librándose incómodamente de su abrazo y caminando por un costado del león. Rápidamente Sefu bloqueó su camino recargando su garra contra la pared con expresión despreocupada.

"Ya te lo dije, llámame Sefu."

La forma en que el león se expresaba y mecía de un lado al otro a pesar de estar apoyado contra la pared daban a entender que había salido del mismo bar que ella.

"Sefu, nos la pasamos bien pero ahora debo de volver a casa. Déjame pasar." La paciencia parecía esfumarse con cada instante que pasaba.

"Tengo una mejor idea." El enorme león tomó a la leoparda entre su brazo a la vez que recorría el cuerpo de ella con la otra garra usando sus dedos para trazar un camino sobre su pelaje. "¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a tu casa y contamos juntos cuantas manchas tienes?"

Sin previo aviso la joven leoparda descargó su codo contra el rostro de Safu golpeándolo directamente en el rostro. El león, inundado por el dolor, dejó ir a la dama de compañía y se llevó la mano a su ojo derecho. Inundado por ira, Safu se abalanzó tras la leoparda que intentaba huir.

"PAGARAS POR ESO." Exclamó a la vez que iba tras ella.

Sintiendo un impulso dentro de él, Parnok salió corriendo dispuesto a detener a Safu. La ley le impedía intervenir a menos que el bienestar de alguien se viera amenazado, y por el aspecto en el semblante del león de melena negra, estaba claro que le quería hacer daño.

Ambos dieron la vuelta adentrándose a un callejón entre las casas perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando Parnok por fin los alcanzó, lo que sus ojos vieron lo dejaron perplejo. La joven leoparda había salido huyendo y en su lugar se encontraba Safu luchando contra un individuo cuya identidad era cubierta por una capucha café.

El tipo lanzó un golpe hacia Safu quien lo esquivó con facilidad, sus piernas tambaleaban un poco pero se mantuvo firme, rápidamente el león lo tomó por su costado estrellando su rodilla contra las costillas del sujeto encapuchado una y otra vez quien soltaba quejidos de dolor con cada golpe que recibía, apretando los dientes para evitar gritar. Esto continuó hasta que Safu lo sujetó fuertemente y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Su cuerpo pareció dar un ligero rebote en el impacto y después dejó de moverse.

Cuidadosamente Safu se acercó agarrando la capucha que cubría aquella persona para descubrir quién había intentado golpearlo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Safu sintió como el puño de aquel sujeto se impactaba contra su ojo mal herido. Dos golpes en una noche.

Retorciéndose de dolor, el león de melena negra soltaba maldiciones a su atacante mientras este se ponía de nuevo sobre sus patas. Aun en plena noche, Parnok pudo observarlo más detalladamente ahora que él, o mejor dicho ella, se encontraba de frente. La figura esbelta y la carencia de una melena o manchas sobre el pelaje indicaban que se trataba de una leona. _Pero ella no pelea como las cazadoras que conozco_. Se dijo Parnok.

Cuando aquella leona alzó la mirada, se encontró con dos esferas tan azules como el cielo de la mañana que la observaban desde el fondo del callejón. Dándose cuenta de la presencia de Parnok, la leona salió corriendo en dirección contraria a los dos guerreros león.

Rápidamente Parnok la siguió sin inmutarse por Safu quien aún continuaba quejándose por su ojo. Salió del callejón a una de las calles, captó movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo al ver como una cola se desvanecía dentro de otro callejón doblando la esquina. Siguiendo la dirección que la leona encapuchada había tomado, el león de ojos azules entró dentro del mismo oscuro lugar. Apoyados contra los muros de los edificios se encontraban diversas cajas y baldes repletos de desperdicios que desprendían un aroma asqueroso, Parnok corrió hasta el fondo que para su sorpresa era un callejón sin salida y la leona no se veía por ninguna parte.

 _¿A dónde rayos se fue?_ Se dijo para sí mismo mientras miraba de un lado a otro escudriñando todo el callejón. _Nadie solamente desaparece._ Regresando por donde vino, escuchó un pequeño ruido que provenía de uno de los barriles, casi como una respiración. _Ella pudo haberse escondido aquí_. Dándole una patada, el león tumbó el barril vertiendo su contenido sobre el suelo rocoso, pero lo único que salió rodando de este fueron restos pestilentes de alimentos podridos por el tiempo y una rata que salió chirriando buscando refugio en otra parte.


	6. Capítulo 6

Sus pulmones le dolían del esfuerzo que había hecho por escapar de la guardia, subir a los techos de los edificios no era tarea sencilla, sobre todo después de la paliza que le había dado aquel león quien dijo que su nombre era Safu.

Ella corría lo más rápido que podía acelerando cuando se acercaba a los bordes de las casas y comercios para saltar sobre los callejones y aterrizar en el tejado más próximo, las piernas le dolían pero ya estaba cerca de su destino, los muros internos que separaban el castillo de la ciudadela se encontraban a solo un par de techos.

La leona se acercó hasta tener de frente aquellas enormes defensas y con la velocidad de un cheetah corrió sobre el muro agarrándose a un hueco entre los bloques y comenzó a escalar buscando cualquier punto de apoyo que pudiera ver o sentir para facilitar su acenso. Una vez en la cima del muro tomó un respiro y miró a ambos lados, no había guardias por ningún lado.

 _¿Por qué hay un muro sin que nadie lo proteja contra intrusos?_ Tan rápido como llegó su duda la hizo a un lado, le convenía que esta zona del castillo estuviera desprotegida sobre todo para lo que tendría que hacer a continuación.

Ya tenía apoyada una pata del otro lado del muro cuando una figura a lo lejos llamó su atención haciendo que ella se escondiera nuevamente pegando su cuerpo lo más cercano a la superficie rocosa, si tenía suerte tal vez podría hacerse pasar por una sombra. _Con este pelaje, sí claro_. Se dijo así misma sarcásticamente mientras miraba su pelaje claro. _Tal vez crean que soy una antorcha_. La figura pareció no haberse percatado de la joven intrusa, tan solo permanecía quieta en un balcón lejano. La leona entrecerró los ojos intentando descubrir de quien se trataba.

"Palier." Dijo casi en un susurro.

La reina se encontraba en su balcón observando todo y a la vez nada, perdida entre sus pensamientos. De vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro que demostraba que seguía con vida a pesar de no moverse para nada. Poco tiempo después, Palier regresó a sus aposentos.

Volviendo a lo suyo y de una manera similar a como subió, la leona descendió a los jardines del castillo. Primero su pata derecha y luego su garra izquierda, una pata y una garra, izquierda, derecha. Continúo así hasta que sus patas lograron tocar el césped que cubría todo el suelo del jardín, sobre éste salían flores de distintos colores: Unas eran de pequeños pétalos azules con un punto amarillo en su centro como las primeras estrellas saliendo en el crepúsculo, otras eran de un rosado tan suave que pareciera que se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento y más al fondo se encontraban unos bulbos con sus pétalos rojos cerrados negándole al mundo mostrar su resplandor hasta que el sol se abriera paso entre las montañas junto con ella.

Ignorando aquella belleza natural, la leona de ojos amarillos se acercó a una pared llena de enredaderas que parecían abrazar al castillo cubriéndolo de sus hojas verdes. Introdujo sus garras dentro de ellas y sacó una cuerda oculta entre tantas ramas de aquella planta.

Apoyando sus patas contra el muro de enredaderas y soportando todo su peso con las garras aferrándose a la cuerda, subió hasta alcanzar un balcón, el balcón de su habitación. Un cuarto con paredes y piso de piedra decorado con muebles de madera tallada, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas que no dejaban pasar la luz cuando estas eran desplegadas y en la esquina se encontraba una cama acolchada con pieles afelpadas que la hacían suave al tacto en donde podrían dormir hasta tres personas juntas.

Una vez dentro, la leona se quitó la capucha revelando el rostro de Illaya. Dejando sus prendas sobre la cama, se desvistió para estar más cómoda, bajo la capucha la joven princesa llevaba puesto un corpiño y un taparrabo cafés, no protegían precisamente el cuerpo pero daban la movilidad que necesitaba para correr y escalar.

Cansada, dobló su ropa y abrió el cajón de un buró al lado de su cama, ella sacó un poco más de prendas que había dentro y puso la capucha en el fondo ocultándola bajo una montaña de telas.

Recostándose sobre su cama, repasó lo que vio esa noche.

El acoso a aquella leoparda, la facilidad con la que alguien podría entrar en el castillo y la débil vigilancia en los muros. Bueno, aunque eso ultimo le permitía salir y regresar por las noches sin que nadie se diera cuenta no dejaba de ser una debilidad en las defensas, era algo inaceptable.

Respiró profundamente y su costado comenzó dolerle. _Maldito guardia_. El dolor era fuerte pero soportable, no iba a dejar que cosas como esa la detuviera. _Y su compañero no es mejor, solo se quedó mirando, ¿qué clase de persona deja que algo así suceda y no haga nada por evitarlo?_

Ella recordaba muy bien el aspecto de ese guardia. Una larga melena castaña llegándole a los pectorales, pelaje pardo como si hubiera sido bronceada por el sol y unos ojos azules tan azules como el alba.

 _Esto no sucedía cuando… Morathi estaba aquí_. Se dijo ella misma pensando en el semblante que tenía la reina Palier en su balcón. Illaya sabía lo que merodeaba por la mente de su madre, y el verla en aquel estado solo la entristecía más. Un recuerdo brotó en su mente junto con amargura.

Se encontraba en el funeral de su padre. Habían transportado su cuerpo desde Deredes hasta un lejano monte llamado Mawingu donde sería su último lugar de descanso. Dentro de este monte se encontraban las cenizas de todos los antiguos reyes y guerreros de Pridelands, por esta misma razón la gente llamaba a este sitio 'La Ciudad de los Muertos'.

Frente a la entrada de una cueva del monte Mawingu, el cuerpo del fallecido rey yacía con los ojos cerrados en medio de una cama hecha de paja, madera y pasto seco. Era la primera vez que Illaya asistía a un funeral pero sabía que aquel lugar donde se recostaba su padre era una pira.

Luam se encontraba junto al cuerpo dando palabras de alientos a todos los que asistieron. Normalmente los funerales eran algo restringidos, pero la muerte de un rey es algo que todos sentían por igual. Amigos, compañeros, consejeros, algunos guardias y por supuesto, su familia. Todos aquellos que fueron alguna vez importantes para Morathi se encontraban reunidos para dar su último adiós.

De uno en uno fueron pasando hasta que era el turno de la joven princesa. Con los pies tan pesados como rocas caminó hasta la pira y se inclinó para ver a su padre. Incluso aun recostado parecía tan sereno y fuerte que no podía creer que había muerto. Sin saber que decir, Illaya permaneció cayada intentando recordar cada detalle que podía de él.

Su pelaje claro, brazos corpulentos con los que podía destrozar a sus enemigos, una cabellera café enmarcando un semblante de tranquilidad eterna. Illaya no pudo evitar pensar que si ella hubiera nacido como un varón, tal vez pudiera haber sido tal como su padre, amado y respetado por todos.

Luam continuó hablando sobre la vida de Morathi pero Illaya no escuchaba nada, a ella no le interesaba eso, ya lo había vivido junto con él, lo único que quería era ver a su padre y nada más, el resto del mundo podría esperar.

Tomando una antorcha encendida, la sacerdotisa se acercó a la pira sacando a Illaya de su trance.

"Con el mismo fuego que nos dio la vida, destruyo este recipiente mortal para que tu alma se eleve." Con estas palabras, Luam lanzó la antorcha prendiendo en llamas la pira. "Ahora te has vuelto una estrella más en los cielos."

De poco a poco, la joven leona se escabulló del funeral, no podía soportar la idea de que la imagen que había guardado de su padre en su corazón fuera destruida junto con su cuerpo en las llamas, simplemente no podía.

Buscando sombra bajo un árbol cercano ella esperó a que todo el ritual terminara. Después de quemar al difunto, las cenizas eran guardadas en una urna y eran introducidas a la Ciudad de los Muertos usando la entrada de la cueva que se abría paso por las entrañas del monte.

Durante su regreso a casa Illaya alzó su mirada, el sol se había ocultado tras las montañas y el cielo se pintó de tonos azules y estrellas resplandecientes. Con sus ojos amarillos observó detenidamente cada una de ellas, pensando que una de esas estrellas era su padre que la estaría protegiendo desde las alturas. Eso la hizo sentirse feliz.

Con la mente agotada, dejó que el sueño la envolviera con la esperanza de que al abrir sus ojos la mañana siguiente descubriera que todos estos días solo hubieran sido un largo mal sueño y sus padres la estarían esperando en el comedor real para el desayuno tal y como lo hacían antes.

Pareció que tan solo había pasado unos pocos segundos pero los rayos del sol entrando por su ventana indicaban lo contrario. Tomó el primer vestido que vio y rápidamente se cambió, saliendo de su habitación pero alguien le impedía el paso.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba un león que ella no había visto antes. Su fornido cuerpo café como la madera era cubierto por el lungui de la guardia, su vedeja negra no hizo más que abrillantar más su semblante cuando él la saludó con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días princesa Illaya. Espero que haya descansado bien."

Illaya lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en la espada que colgaba de su cintura. La vaina al igual que el mango de la espada era de piel teñida en rojo con adornos dorados en los extremos, los colores de la familia real de Deredes.

"Sí, gracias." Illaya comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y pudo sentir como el león la estaba siguiendo de cerca. Desconcertada, la princesa se detuvo y se dirigió ante el guardia, él seguía sonriéndole. "Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres?"

"Oh, disculpe alteza. Pensé que ya estaba enterada." Dijo un poco avergonzado, inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto y prosiguió con voz calmada. "Mi nombre es Kurok. Por órdenes de Petir, de hoy en adelante, soy vuestro guardaespaldas personal."


	7. Capítulo 7

Las llamas de la noche anterior se habían calmado hasta volverse brasas que luchaban por mantenerse con vida mientras las hienas se esparcían por todo el pueblo saqueando todo lo que se podía entre los escombros y las casas.

Rodeado de un grupo de hienas armadas se encontraban los suricatos capturados, de rodillas y con las muñecas atadas con cuerdas, se encontraba Arshad volteando la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de sus padres pero todo lo que podía ver eran los rostros de sus captores, a plena luz del día no daban tanto miedo, la sonrisa hecha de colmillos filosos en sus bandanas se había convertido solo en líneas pintadas sobre tela, el temor se había esfumado.

Sin previo aviso una hiena se abrió paso entre las demás portando una espada envainada a la cintura, sus ropas estaban hechas girones como las de sus compañeros pero ella portaba unas hombreras y brazales de cuero que la hacía sobresalir más que su altura. Arshad se preguntó si ella era una especie de líder para los demás.

Cuatro guerreros hienas estaban vertiendo agua con cubetas para apagar los escombros en llamas de una edificación cuando ella llegó al lugar.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí Manzur?" Preguntó de manera imponente.

Uno de los guerreros dejó en el suelo su cubeta y volvió su vista a ella. Era mucho más pequeño que su líder pero su mirada y voz mostraban seguridad al hablar.

"Durante la noche de la invasión, esta construcción explotó de la nada." Le reportó apuntando con su garra a los escombros que antes eran un cobertizo. "Se cree que había por lo menos tres de nuestros hombres dentro al momento del estallido, no hemos encontrado todavía los cuerpos."

"Ya veo. Sigan buscando." Indicó la gran hiena.

"Saso, todavía está el problema de los cadáveres." Dijo Manzur antes de que ella se fuera. "Los habitantes de estas tierras se resistieron y tuvimos que utilizar la fuerza para dominarlos, algunos de ellos perdieron la vida en el proceso."

Saso agachó la mirada analizando la situación.

"No podemos correr el riesgo de que los cadáveres generen enfermedades, apenas logramos sobrevivir la última plaga. Caben una fosa y entierren a aquellos que perecieron."

Saso continuó caminando con Manzur a su lado mientras los suricatos los miraban con odio.

"También hemos enviado un mensajero a Morodia para traer de vuelta el resto de nuestro clan."

"Perfecto, si nuestro plan resulta un éxito podremos recuperar nuestras tierras muy pronto."

"MALDITOS SALVAJES."

Saso se detuvo volteando hacia el grupo detenido, caminó lentamente hacia el suricato que había pronunciado esa palabra.

"¿Cómo nos has llamado niño?" preguntó Saso acercando la cara para hablarle frente a frente.

"Salvajes." Remarcó el suricato poniéndose de pie.

"Arshad cállate." Le dijo uno de los suricatos retenidos junto a él pero Arshad lo ignoró.

"Llegan asesinando a la gente, reteniendo prisioneros y robando lo que no es suyo. Me repugna la gente como ustedes."

Saso se acercó a Arshad y se arrodilló para estar a su misma altura.

"¿Nos llamas salvajes por venir y tomar estas tierras?" Saso tomó bruscamente del cuello al suricato levantándolo en el aire. "Tierras que fueron arrebatadas de nosotros mucho antes que ustedes llegaran."

"Este territorio se nos fue otorgado durante el reinado del rey Morathi." La voz de Arshad se escuchaba ahogada por la garra de la hiena apretando su cuello.

"Un rey que llegó declarando la guerra a nosotros y desterrándonos a Morodia. Créeme niño tu no hubieras sobrevivido ni una semana en ese lugar, así que no me digas que reclamar lo que por derecho nos pertenece es de salvajes."

Al terminar, Arshad le escupió a la cara a Saso pero ella no pareció importarle ni demostró emoción alguna. Solo se limpió el ojo donde había caído la mayor parte de la saliva con la garra y abrió la mano dejando caer al suricato.

"Encierren a todos en el almacén." Ordenó Saso señalando una pequeña construcción que se usaba para almacenar alientos en caso de mala cosecha o falta de lluvias para que los habitantes de Illystos no pasaran hambre. Una guerrera hiena levantó a Arshad del suelo y estaba a punto de llevarlo con el resto cuando su líder lo detuvo. "Espera, pongan al mocoso en una prisión de tierra, tal vez de esa forma aprenderá a respetar a sus superiores."

Mientras Arshad era arrastrado a las afueras del pueblo, las hienas comenzaron a llevar a las suricatas entre arrempujones al almacén. Los alimentos almacenados dentro ya habían sido sacados y estaban esparcidos por la entrada.

Al entrar en el almacén, las suricatas se amontonaron cubriendo todos los espacios vacíos, apenas se podía moverse libremente por allí, se abrasaban las familias que quedaban y algunos rezaban con miedo de lo que ocurriría después. Con clavos y tablas, fueron bloqueadas todas aquellas aperturas por la que se podría escapar alguien y cuando todos los campesinos se encontraron dentro, las puertas se cerraron estruendosamente.

Entre los gritos de la gente, Saso seguido por Manzur continuaron caminando por el pueblo.

"¿Ya establecieron un perímetro de arqueros?" Preguntó Saso "Estamos lejos de los demás pueblos pero no quiero que seamos detectados incluso por aves mensajeras."

"Ya, cerramos los caminos y hay por lo menos veinte arqueros vigilando el cielo." Comentó Manzur. "También hemos determinado cuál será su cabaña mi señora."

"No me digas 'mi señora' Manzur, soy su líder no su dueña. Como sea, ¿dónde se encuentra?"

"Junto a una estatua."

"¿Estatua?" La voz de Saso mostraba confusión. "No sabía que un pueblo agrícola les importara tener estatuas."

"Aquí es." Dijo Manzur señalando con su garra una cabaña circular con paredes de madera y techo de paja.

"Muchas gracias." Saso rodeo la cabaña hasta que se topó con una figura de piedra que supuso era la estatua de la que hablaba su compañero. Más que una estatua era un altar con una efigie de un dragón sentado sobre él. "Es Kijani, uno de los dioses de los leones, creo que simbolizaba la tierra, tal vez por eso lo tienen como su deidad aquí."

Alrededor del altar la hierba estaba crecida y algunas enredaderas se aferraban a este rodeando su base, la efigie tenía algo de moho entre las partes talladas de la piedra resaltando sus facciones y entre sus garras alguien había puesto un pequeño cuenco con un puñado de tierra dentro de la cual brotaban unos pequeños retoños verdes. En general la estatua estaba cubierta por tanta vegetación que la piedra comenzaba a adquirir la misma tonalidad.

"Sabias que los creyentes de Kijani nunca limpian sus altares." Continuó Saso mientras rodeaba lentamente la efigie. "Sus seguidores creen que el moho y las guías, o incluso las malas hierbas, son las formas en que Kijani se manifiesta para adornar él mismo su altar.

"¿Quiere que removamos el altar de aquí?"

La gran hiena dejó escapar un suspiro.

"No, no estamos aquí para despojarles de las deidades traídas por los leones, si este pedazo de roca les da esperanza y calma que así sea."

Un cuerno se hizo escuchar a lo lejos haciendo saber la llegada de caravanas.

"El resto del clan ha llegado." Comentó Manzur.

"Ve y reúnete con nuestros hermanos y hermanas, pronto daremos comienzo a nuestra conquista."


End file.
